


Wicker Hux

by Winklepicker



Series: Kylux Congeries [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: A very short drabble, and they all went home at the end for tea and cake and Hux was fine.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Congeries [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Wicker Hux

What do you mean you can’t let me out? What are you talking about?”

“There’s no need to fret my Spicy-Ginger Cream.”

“Kylo Ben Solo-Organa Ren! Let me out this very minute or so help me I will appropriate your insides to decorate your outsides.”

“In a minute my Salty Cracker.”

“A minute? I’m sorry, are you not seeing the flames beginning to lick at the bottom of that pile of logs below this cage you’ve put me in? Because I’m seeing them. I’m seeing them very very clearly. And I would very very much like to stop playing this game now.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine? Fine? Are you about to roast me inside a bonfire. Is that what’s happening?”

Kylo had the decency to look guilty. “Well, I mean, just a little bit.”

“...”

“It’s part of a Knights of Ren ritual. You wouldn’t understand.”

“...”

“You’ll be fine. It’s totally okay.”

“...”

“Hux? Baby? Darling firenugget?”

“...”

“You’re really upset, huh?”

“...”

“Is it the whole putting you in a bonfire thing?”


End file.
